Additive manufacturing, or three-dimensional (3D) printing, is a widely utilized technique for rapid manufacturing and rapid prototyping. In general, additive manufacturing entails the layer-by-layer deposition of material by computer control to form a three-dimensional object. Most additive manufacturing techniques to date have utilized polymeric or plastic materials as raw materials, as such materials are easily handled and melt at low temperatures. Since additive manufacturing involves the melting of only small amounts of material at a time, the process has the potential to be a useful technique for the fabrication of large, complex structures composed of metal as well. Unfortunately, additive manufacturing of metallic materials is not without its challenges. When fabricating a three-dimensional part with a metallic precursor material via additive manufacturing, the melting of the precursor material may result in sparking, blistering, and splattering (i.e., ejection of small pieces of the precursor material itself). In addition, even if the three-dimensional part is successfully fabricated utilizing conventional precursor materials, the part may exhibit excessive porosity, cracking, material splatter, and insufficient density and machinability.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for improved precursor materials for the additive manufacturing of metallic parts.